


Family Reunion

by flutterfaery



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterfaery/pseuds/flutterfaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole has a family reunion and asks her best friend to go with her, but as her girlfriend. She's tired of being asked when she's going to have that special someone in her life and so she convinced Waverly to play the part, just for the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Reunion

I had to admit it'd taken a lot of convincing. More like a lot of showing up at Shorty's, the bar she worked at, over and over and begging. Asking her over and over again to spend the weekend at my parents with me, to pretend to be my girlfriend, to please not make me go through another family reunion with everyone asking me why I'm still single. And if almost given up a few times. But now, with her doing cute little dances and singing along in the passenger seat, I realized it was all worth it. Besides, it was just for one weekend. She could stand to be away from her boyfriend for a few days, it wouldn't kill her. 

I pulled off the interstate and turned left, leaving the civilization part of my small town to disappear in the rear view mirror. For Waverly to have been my best friend for 5 and a half years, she'd never once been to where I grew up. But she apparently didn't care. She was still paying more attention to the music than she was to her surroundings. So I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when I turned the car off in front of my small country home surrounded by an acre of land and she asked me where we were. 

I chuckled as my mother walked out the front door waving. "We're at my house." I got out of the car and went to give my mom a hug as Waverly followed, looking around at the trees surrounding my house. My mother and I exchanged pleasantries before she realized another woman had gotten out of the car. Then it was all over. She walked past me and straight to Waverly, wrapping her in a big hug. 

"Hi, I'm Sasha, I'm Nicole's mom. I didn't know she was bringing a girl home for the weekend. I don't believe I've heard anything about you. What's your name?"

Waverly gave my mother that meltingly adorable smile. No matter how long we'd been friends, or how long we were friends for in the future, I don't think I'd ever get over that crush I had on her upon our initial meeting. Most of the time she was just my best friend. But every now and then, like when I saw that smile, I'd remember how I felt about her those few weeks and think about the things we could be. If only she didn't have a boyfriend. And identified as straight. Although she'd never come right out and said that so maybe she didn't. A girl could hope, right?

"I'm Waverly. It's so nice to meet you." She pulled away from my mother as I came to her side and put my arm over her shoulders, hers snaking around my waist. "I'm Nicole's girlfriend. Sorry she didn't tell you I was coming. I didn't think I was going to be able to get off work."

"Oh that's totally fine no problem at all." She started to lead us both into the house. "You can get your bags later, and the family will all be here tomorrow. It'll be great for them to all meet you, Waverly. They'll be so excited. But for now let's get some dinner."

There was one thing that I hadn't thought about until later that night as we got our bags out of the car and headed up to our room; sleeping arrangements. We'd be sharing a room, and therefore sharing a bed. I wasn't sure how Waverly felt about it, but it made me a slightly nervous. What did Waverly sleep in? Did she sleep on her side or her back or stomach? And if her side then would it be the side turned away from me or toward me? Was she one of those people who tended to cuddle up on the closest thing in her sleep? These were the important questions and I had no answers to any of them. 

I realized quickly that I'd get my answers soon as Waverly stepped out of the bathroom and back into our bedroom wearing very short black shorts and an almost see through white tank top. That answered the question of what she wore to bed, I thought as she crawled into bed. 

"Aren't you laying down too?" Her voice matched her facial expression, innocent and having no idea of the thought of cuddling her all night bringing up images in my head. I nodded and crawled into bed beside her, turning to lay away from her as I flipped the lamp off. 

Waverly kept her phone on for a bit, I could see the light reflecting off the ceiling, and I tried to close my eyes but couldn't make my body drift to sleep. So I laid there, until her light went off, until her breathing seemed even enough that I suspected she was asleep, and then decided to get up. I headed to the kitchen, getting a glass of water, then went to the living room and sat on the couch. 

I'd brought my phone with me, so I opened Instagram and my fingers took me to Waverly's page. There were a few selfies on there, and some throwback Thursday photos. But the majority of her photos were of her and Champ, her idiot boyfriend. He was probably the stupidest person I'd ever met. Waverly definitely deserved better. 

It wasn't soon before I'd slouched enough to be comfortable, and my eyes were starting to close. I locked my phone and laid it on the side table, pulling the throw blanket off the back of the couch and draping it over me. At least I could sleep out here. It was just too weird to sleep next to Waverly. 

I awoke early the next morning, sunlight pouring through the windows and the smell of bacon and biscuits floating from the kitchen. Of course mom was already up. Waverly probably wasn't though. I went to great my mom and grab two cups of coffee, then headed upstairs to face Waverly. Would she notice I wasn't in bed with her last night? Would it even be something she questioned?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think! Not sure when I'll have chapter two up


End file.
